


I Must Insist That You Haven't Had Enough

by lemonhopia



Series: A Whole Lotta SungBri [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Same universe as Just the Fix I Needed, Year-end party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: This year-end party is Brian's last push to get Sungjin. Will he end the the year with a bang?





	I Must Insist That You Haven't Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I finished this year-end party au, though it's too late since the new year already started.  
> Still in the same universe as Just the Fix I Needed:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063456

“Bri! Let’s go! The dancefloor isn’t gonna wait for you!” The dancefloor just opened and Jae is already jumping off his seat and sprinting towards the crowd of bodies, abandoning his half-drunken whiskey cola on their table.

“Are you still waiting for Sungjin? I haven’t seen him all night,” Wonpil asked, looking around the hall.

“Yeah he said he’ll be here tonight but he’ll be late, I told him to go straight to table 35,”

Dowoon shook his head in disapproval and mock hurt. “You look so sad when Sungjin isn't around… But we're here! We're your friends! Are we not enough?”

“You already see Sungjin every day,” Wonpil teased.

“I see you guys every day too!”

“You want to make a move on Sungjin don't you?” Both Wonpil and Dowoon stepped closer to Brian, looking at each other with a mischievous grin then at Brian, teasing him even more.

“Ooooh, tell him we have an afterparty!” A wide-eyed Dowoon exclaimed.

“Did we plan an afterparty?” Brian doesn't remember them planning one, whether in the group chat or during lunch breaks or their post-shift convenience store runs.

“Of course we do, right Dowoonie?” Wonpil looked increasingly excited, nudging Dowoon's side with an elbow.

“But what if hyung just wants Sungjin to himself?”

“What?!”

“Oh my god Bri, don't tell me you already have an afterparty of your own planned all along?” Clutching a hand to his chest, Wonpil’s eyes widened in pretend shock.

“Wait, what? I-I don't, we don't,”

Sometimes Brian just wants to kick these two.

“So that's why you don't wanna join us huh… Anyway, I'll leave you here so you can have Sungjin alone,” Tugging at Dowoon's arm, Wonpil led themselves to the dance floor, the two giggling like little kids as they walked away.

Brian sighed. Since the party started, he has looked sulky and deflated. He just ate through the entire buffet while waiting for the program to end.

And now, no one is at their table but him. Well, Dowoon has been laughing at him for the past hour for eating buttered dinner rolls with gin cocktails anyway, at least he’ll get some peace now while waiting for Sungjin.

 

The past few days have been like a dream. Since Brian started talking to Sungjin a few days ago, they have been almost inseparable. They ate lunch together every day, Brian insisting they have lunch outside to escape his friends’ teasing. He just wanted to get to know Sungjin without distractions and savor all his expressions and moments to himself. On Friday though, he invited Sungjin to meet everyone. It felt like he has always been part of their group, joking and laughing with them like they've known each other for years.

Just when Brian thought he couldn't admire Sungjin any more than he already does, he got to find out more and more about him. Sungjin wasn't just a handsome guy with pretty eyes anymore. He's funny, smart, and they never run out of conversation. Where has Sungjin been his entire life?

As if on queue, Sungjin appeared behind him with a whiskey cola in each hand and a wide smile on his face.

“Hey,” It wasn't the first time Brian is seeing him, but Sungjin in tight dark jeans and an even darker suit is a sight Brian wasn't ready for. It's like “hey” is the only word left in his vocabulary and all the alcohol didn't take effect on him. Well, at least not yet. He thanks the stars silently, grateful for the dim lighting and flashy neon lights that hide the blush washing over his face.

Sungjin settled on a seat next to Brian even if the entire long table is empty.

“You're the one who was so excited to come here to party, yet you're the one left alone in this table,” He scooted his chair closer to Brian since he needed to lean in close just so they could talk due to the loud music.

“Of course, I'm not starting the fun without you,” Brian raised his glass for a toast, with Sungjin doing the same.

Setting down their empty glasses, a brief silence washed over them as they let the noise take over the place.

“Do you want to get out for a bit? It's too loud in here,”

With the way Sungjin is looking at him, it's like Brian didn't have to ask. Sungjin gave him a small nod, standing up first then offering him a hand as he was getting up, startling Brian with the sudden gesture. Suddenly the thumping of his heart is louder than the blaring music. They weaved their way hand in hand through the people making their way to and from their tables, saying hi and waving to some familiar faces as they passed by.

God, Brian, calm down, he's just holding you so you won't get lost in the crowd.

“Look, they have a new drink,” Brian tugged at Sungjin's hand still holding his own. Holding Sungjin's hand is so new to Brian yet it felt like he was meant to do so all this time. He has wanted to hold those hands ever since he saw them glide across his keyboard, thinking about how warm and solid they must feel in his own. And they do. And he doesn't ever want to let go, he wishes he wouldn't have to.

Sungjin's eyes darted to the booth Brian was pointing at.

“Are you gathering up courage for something or do you really just like drinking?”

“Hmm, maybe both?”

A smirk formed on Sungjin's lips, his eyes never leaving Brian as the bartender handed him their drinks. He didn't press any further though, and just led Brian out of the venue where the smoking area and photo booths are located.

Chilly night air hits them as soon as they stepped outside, cold against their warm skin. They moved away from the smoking area and the long line to the photo booth, walking further to the deck overlooking the sea. The view was stunning but Brian thought the boy in front of him was even more so.

Brian can now see more clearly over here. Sungjin's beauty doesn't deserve to be hidden in dim lights, Brian thought.

It's weird how they have been talking non-stop for the past few days but now Brian is suddenly out of words.

“You okay?” Wow, he's so easily read. Sungjin can tell he's feeling uneasy.

“Yeah, yeah I'm okay, don't worry about it, I just woke up too early I guess,” He stretched his arms overhead and cracked his back for good measure.

“You looked like you wanted to go the photobooth,”

“Nah, the line is way too long,”

“You've been eyeing it since we walked out of the door,”

“I thought you didn't like having your picture taken?”

“Not really but, this doesn't do you any justice at all,” Sungjin gestured to the lampposts and fairy lights strung along the railings.

Almost spitting out his drink, Brian tried his best to get his composure back.

“I should be the one saying that,” Breathe, Brian. Sungjin has a way of making him stumble over his words like a high school kid from time to time. The expression on Sungjin's face turns unreadable for a few moments, then breaks out into a full-on grin.

“Later then, if we're not drunk enough,” He laughed at the thought. “Ah, it's getting cold, let's head back in?” Sungjin's hand is firm against Brian's lower back and he can feel his warmth even through his shirt and jacket. They walk back inside with Sungjin not taking his hand off Brian's back, with Brian walking a little slower than needed.

The moment they stepped inside, Brian turned to Sungjin.

“Dancefloor?” The music was too loud and Sungjin made a confused face.

“Dancefloor!” He leaned in closer to Sungjin and this time it was his turn to pull Sungjin closer, his hand resting on his lower back.

“Ah, ok, yeah, but I think I need one more drink,” Nodding in agreement, Sungjin gave him an excited smile and got another gin tonic at the booth they visited earlier.

A blush crept up on Brian's cheeks when he realized how close they were. Sungjin didn't pull away or step back as he expected though. Instead, Brian was pulled towards the dancefloor by both hands, Sungjin leading the way.

 

The first thing Brian did was look around the dancefloor and find his friends. Of course, Jae was the easiest one to spot, towering over everyone else and his messy blonde hair flying around as he challenges everyone who comes within arm's reach to a dance showdown. Wonpil and Dowoon were nearby too, lost in their own world and obviously drunk, dancing out of rhythm to the music.

He glanced at Sungjin and they burst out laughing.

“You look like you want to challenge Jae,” Brian nudged his shoulder to Sungjin's.

“Nah, I don't think he can handle me,” Sungjin waved a hand dismissively.

“I think you’re just scared you’ll be out-danced,”

“Scared huh,” He took a step closer to Brian.

“Or would you rather go up against Dowoon and Wonpil?” Brian gulped hard at the sudden close proximity but kept his cool.

The song the DJ was playing wasn’t familiar at all but the urge to move to the beat was strong. Before Sungjin could answer, Brian gently pushed him to Jae’s direction, catching Jae’s attention as soon as he came into view. Soon they were face to face, Jae raising an eyebrow at Sungjin as a challenge as a small group gathered around them.

It was already surprising that Sungjin can dance, but it was even more surprising that he could dance like that. He has so much energy but he’s awkward in a cute way, whereas Jae was more like a mess of flying limbs albeit having the same energy level. Even Dowoon and Wonpil had to stop and watch for a moment, moving to Brian’s side.

Wonpil nudged Brian on the side with an elbow. “Wow, your man is wild,”

“Holy shit, it’s a Park showdown!” Squeezing his way through the crowd, Dowoon reappeared behind Wonpil, resting his hands on Wonpil’s shoulders.

“Yeah, he is,” Brian can’t help but giggle at the sight.

“Hyung, this is a dancefloor,” He snapped out of his trance when Dowoon waved a hand in front of him. “Are you here to party or stare at your boyfriend?”

Boyfriend.

“What? He’s not- We’re not-” His voice came out more high-pitched than usual. He felt like burying himself right then and there than endure Wonpil and Dowoon’s piercing stares.

“Look, we're not, we're not there… not yet?” The shade of pink Brian was blushing would certainly earn endless teasing from Wonpil and Dowoon. “We've only been talking for a few days, calm down, geez,”

“That’s where it’s going anyway,” The song changed to a calmer number and Wonpil quickly flashed Dowoon a knowing look and a wink before pulling him away.

Brian was left standing in the middle of the dancefloor dumbfounded for a few minutes while he contemplated what Wonpil just said. Does he really have a chance?

 

A few songs and a lot of moves they will regret the coming Monday, the feedback of a microphone pierced across the room.

“Free beer! It’s free beer time, no need for stubs! Please proceed to the assigned tables,” Finally, the moment everyone was waiting for. Free beer hoarding time. As expected, Jae appeared from nowhere with Dowoon closely following, running to one of the assigned tables, his long legs a clear advantage over everyone else. For Wonpil, his usual place is to guard their table. Brian pulled Sungjin along with him to follow Jae who was already taking a huge armful of cans. Jae flashed them a huge grin and the best thumbs up he can muster while struggling with more than a dozen beer cans. When they arranged their stash including the ones from Dowoon and another teammate, they made a pyramid out of a whopping 45 cans.

Loud cheers erupted from their table, having the tallest beer pyramid in the room.

“Bri! Brian!” A voice startled Brian from behind. He shifted in his seat and it turned out to be a confused and pouting Jimin calling him. “Where’s the beer booth?”

“Over there,” He pointed to the table to their left, only to find it empty. “Oh, I think there’s no more left, too bad… But uhm... Wait here though!”

He reached out his arms to the pyramid and handed Jimin two cans.

“Thanks,” They both said in unison.

“Huh? Why? For what?” Jimin’s puzzled look earned a laugh from Brian.

“You don’t remember?” Chuckling softly, he shot a discreet glance at Sungjin beside him who was busy laughing with Dowoon, probably at something dumb Jae said.

“Oh, oh ok,” She smiled knowingly and nodded. “Always happy to help,”

Opening up a can, she moved to Jae's side of the table, just as Sungjin's attention went back to him.

“Hey,” Brian nudged a knee to Sungjin’s. He radiates so much warmth beside him even inside the cold room. “You were wild out there,”

“Hah, that wasn’t even my full wild mode,” Wow, a man of true confidence, Brian thought.

“Who knew the calm and collected Park Sungjin could go hard like that? And go against Jae?”

“Don’t underestimate me,”

“Yeah, don’t underestimate him, he can go hard for you,” He kicked the uncontrollably giggling Wonpil from under the table.

What Brian didn’t notice right away though was Sungjin also laughing to himself at Wonpil’s suggestive comment. He only noticed when Sungjin turned to face him, suddenly biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. Their eyes caught each other and stayed locked for a second, then Brian had to look away first to stop himself from drowning in the ocean that is Sungjin’s eyes.

In an attempt to save himself, Brian threw a half-eaten cucumber slice from whoever’s salad it is on the table at Wonpil.

“What the fuck was that for?”

“What the fuck was that for? For being a nosy bitch,” Brian knows Wonpil hates it when he repeats anything he says in a mocking tone, so he did. No response from Wonpil but sticking out his tongue and making a disgusted face.

Sungjin’s laugh though, it’s probably the most precious thing he has ever heard in a long time. Brian can’t help but laugh along with him too, he’s too warm and infectious not to. Maybe he will indeed ask Sungjin out tonight. Maybe he will have enough courage to do so, maybe the alcohol can help fuel the fire burning in his chest.

“Do you have anywhere to go later? After this?” His heart stopped as he waited for an answer.

“Not really, why?”

“I was thinking if we could… uhm… maybe…”

“Let’s hit the bars! Lezzgetit!” Brian closed his eyes in frustration, lips fixed in a tight line. This was his moment and Jae ruined it. Sungjin turned to glance at Jae for a second, but his eyes didn’t take long to concentrate on Brian again.

“What was it again, Bri?” He’s eager to find out what Brian had to say.

“Ah, nothing,” Scratching the back oh his head awkwardly and averting his eyes, Brian lost his momentum and tried to steer the conversation instead. “I was just about to ask you,” Deep breath. “That.”

“Oh, ok, yeah sure I’m down,” He wasn’t quite sure what it was on Sungjin’s expression when he said that. Disappointment? Confusion? Was he anticipating something else? Brian is too scared to find out. He just gave Sungjin a small smile in response. Wherever they’re going, it’s fine as long as Sungjin is there anyway.

 

All buzzed and giddy, they left the party as soon as it ended at half an hour past midnight, just in time as they finished the entirety of their beer pyramid. Only Jae, Wonpil, and Dowoon remained with them after everyone else chose to head home. They’re headed to their usual place since no one was willing to shell out more money than they normally do to get wasted.

One strange thing Brian noticed though, was that Sungjin is a usually fast walker but now he’s trailing behind the group along with him. They walked side by side, the backsides of their hands brushing past each other every now and then. Does he take Sungjin’s hand in his? Is he even allowed that much? Brian debated with himself. Before he could decide, Jae has already hailed a cab.

Nice, there goes another chance again.

They squeeze in one by one, Jae insisting to ride shotgun like he always does.

“Wonpil! Go sit with Jae in the front seat! You’ll both fit anyway!” Brian pushed Wonpil off him as he attempted to sit between him and Dowoon. Sungjin just laughed silently while watching them in so much chaos before they even get to the bar.

“You can’t sit with me Pil, go away,” Jae threw a crumpled table napkin at Wonpil. Pouting defeatedly, he settled for the tiny space between Brian and Dowoon. They were too cramped in the back seat, but it’s fine for Brian if he gets to be squished together with Sungjin.

“Poor Pil,” Dowoon chuckled, making Wonpil glare at him. “You can sit here instead,” He patted his lap, motioning for Wonpil to sit.

Brian and Wonpil glanced at each other for a second and tried their hardest not to laugh at how Wonpil’s expression changed from pouting and upset to wide-eyed and blushing. He did move to Dowoon’s laugh with no hesitation, with Dowoon wrapping both arms around his waist.

“Hah, I have the best seat in the house, fuck you all,”

“Yuck, I’m the fifth wheel again,” Jae scoffed and rolled his eyes from the front seat, making Brian throw the crumpled table napkin back at him.

He’s happy like this though, just sitting beside Sungjin during the entire ride. He felt Sungjin pat his knee reassuringly and that was all he needed to know that this night is going to be a good one.

 

The ride to the bar felt quicker than Brian wanted. At this point, he will take any excuse just to have Sungjin pressed up against him.

Jae headed to the door first, walking up to the entrance like he owns the place, Wonpil and Dowoon following closely behind and looking like they didn’t want to break apart from their cozy arrangement in the cab.

Then he felt fingers intertwining with his. Sungjin pulled him aside, stopping him from walking in after the others.

“Wait,”

Brian looked at him in question. “Yes? Let's go in, it's cold out here,” But the only answer he got was a smile.

Tugging on his hand, Sungjin pulled him closer and kissed him right there on the curb, not caring about who might see.

It felt like the rest of the world stopped for them at that very moment. Brian savored the lips pressed on his, warm and soft against his own. And as fast as it happened, it ended just as quick. The cold December night was no match for Sungjin's warmth, and he felt even colder than before when they pulled away.

He must have looked dumb, standing on the sidewalk with his jaw hanging slightly open, his brain unable to process what just happened.

“Yeah, ok, let's go, they must be waiting for us,” Sungjin chuckled softly at Brian's reaction, eyes fond and expression soft, still not letting go of his hand as he led Brian to the bar's entrance.

Walking hand in hand entering the bar, they braced themselves for the teasing and questioning looks from their friends.

This night won’t just be good, it’s gonna be long as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dopil spinoff, anyone? 🤔
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)
> 
> [Twitter](twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
